Network service providers may utilize various network management techniques to mitigate network congestion. For example, deep-packet inspection (“DPI”) techniques may be used to examine a packet being transmitted through the network, and identify transmission policies indicating how the packet should be treated and/or prioritized during transmission. For example, DPI may be used to identify video traffic, call traffic, etc.